titanlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gizmo
Real Name Mikron O'Jeanus Known Aliases None First DC Appearance The New Teen Titans #3 First Story Appearance Black and White Weapons While Gizmo's great intelligence allows him a wide variety of options, Gizmo's setup is usually skewed towards a winged-jet pack and giant mechanical spider legs: he occasionally used a hologram generator and a full-body suit of robotic armor as well. All of these were well equipped with a variety of weapons, usually lasers, missiles, and other variant guns and incendiary devices. Considering Gizmo's brainpower, you never know just what he'll pull out. Powers Extremely high intelligence with an aptitude for mechanical devices: Gizmo can build dangerous weapons from scratch or modify existing devices into them (for example, turning a vacuum cleaner into a deadly miniature tank): he can also disassemble mechanics almost as quickly. Gizmo is also an expert with computers and an extraordinary hacker. Current Status Active History In the comics or in the show, Gizmo's past is unknown. In the comics he was simply an older version of himself who answered Dr. Light's ad for assistance and helped form the Fearsome Five: however since this version of himself was eventually shrunk down to microscopic size and later murdered to prove as an example to his teammates perhaps Gizmo is glad that his not his history. Show and Legendsverse Gizmo's past is unknown: he may be an orphan taken in by the Hive or he may have run off and joined by himself (and considering his intelligence, it's quite possible the Hive sought him out, doing away with any links to the past he may have); Gizmo clearly doesn't care. As a mechanical genius with an attitude pre-disposed towards nastiness (perhaps much more so thaen his two Troika teammates, Jinx and Mammoth), Gizmo eagerly embraced doing the dirty work of the Hive, as well as going off on his own crime jaunts. But whether with his team or alone, he often found himself meeting with defeat. However, Gizmo's intelligence often allows him to not meet total losses: anyone who can sell information to Savior and get away with it can hardly be said to have failed. Gizmo also managed to almost come off as a badass in the chaos magic incident in the Hive (in Boogeymen II: Teenage Wasteland); an amusing note to make is that the stress of the incident caused his usually childish curses to slowly worsen to outright profanity over the course of the story. However, Gizmo's glee in being malicious may limit his future: while he does have friends (indeed, it has been hinted he has a crush on Jinx), his ability to hang onto them may not be that strong, especially considering Jinx may yet betray him and switch sides. And as demonstrated in his meeting with Lucinda DaFoe, Gizmo may realize that his genius is not only surpassable, but others will use their minds to do much worse things then he'd ever be inclined to do. Perhaps he... OH NO YOU DON'T CRUDBRAIN! The rest of my teammates may have to sit here and put up with whatever nonsense you spew, but NOT ME YOU BARFSNIFFER! You call this a website? You call this a fanon? You should go stick your head in the toilet you F@%#$& HACK! SHAME ON YOU! SHAME ON YOU! EVERY READER OF THIS SITE IS A PITSNIFFER! YOU ALL SUCK DONKEY...! ...Ok, now that I have control back, that was interesting. And for concluding this profile, I'd say that sums up Gizmo better then I ever could. CRUDMUNCHER! Oh my life.